EMails
by Sahad
Summary: - Tokio Hotel - Suite de 'Jumeaux et plus si affinités'. Quand Bill et Tom sont séparés suite à un concours de circonstances... Echange de mails.
1. Prologue

**Titre : E-Mails.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note: J'ai eu envie de me baser sur un échange de mails. Une idée qui m'est venue après avoir lu un bouquin que m'a passé Fei-chan... Du même dessinateur que Reset. Très marrant. Pour en revenir à l'idée, chaque chapitre équivaut à un mail, ça va les rendre assez petits, désolée... Mais j'ai bien envie d'essayer quand même; et puis si ça ne vous plaît vraiment pas, je supprimerais.

Les notes explicatives ne feront pas partie des mails. Et comme il s'agira de mails, je ne mettrais pas "titre", "auteur", etc... Mais si vous laissez des reviews, j'essayerais d'y répondre dans les notes explicatives (je ne répondrais peut-être pas à chaque fois compte tenu du fait que j'écris ça au boulot et que je n'ai pas accès à ma boîte mail, je récupèrerais les mails chez moi).

**Histoire : **Pour vous faire une petite idée de l'histoire, même si c'est expliqué dans les mails, je vous fais un schéma: Bill et Tom, suite à un concours de circonstances, se retrouvent séparés et doivent par conséquent se contenter de s'envoyer des mails pour avoir des réponses rapides l'un de l'autre. Chacun mène sa vie comme il peut, loin de sa moitié, tout en essayant de rester au courant de ce qu'il se passe chez l'autre.

Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.


	2. Bill, 15 août 2006

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Bill

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Tom

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Hallo.

15.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Tom,

Wie geht's ? J'espère que oui. Maman refuse de me laisser t'appeler alors je t'envoie un mail.

Purée, j'en ai ma claque... Je veux bien que ça les ait choqué mais de là à faire ça... ça me rend malade ! J'arrête pas de me prendre la tête avec maman sur le sujet, c'est lourd. Mais je supporte : elle peut gueuler fort mais c'est tout.

Und du ? Comment ça va avec papa ? C'est pas trop dur ? Comment ça se passe là-bas?

Je m'inquiète vraiment. J'arrête pas de me demander si tu vas bien... ça me fait trop bizarre d'être loin de toi, j'ai l'impression d'être vide...

Pardon, c'est de ma faute... Si j'avais fait attention, ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Schuldi.

J'espère que tu vas bien. Je t'adore.

Bill.


	3. Tom, 16 août 2006

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Tom

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Bill

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Re : Hallo.

16.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo mein Bruder(1),

Nan, ça va, t'inquiète. Moi aussi, ça me les casse qu'on soit séparé... J'ai la même impression que toi, comme si on m'avait arraché quelque chose... P'pa me fait de sales réflexions mais ça va. Je laisse couler. Il se calmera bien quand il en aura marre.

En même temps, j'imagine que ça les a choqué : imagine que t'aies des gosses et que tu les retrouves un soir, dans le même pieu, en train de s'envoyer en l'air. Mais bon... Te prend pas trop la tête avec m'man, sinon ça va vite devenir invivable de ton côté. Et t'es plus sensible que moi. Fais attention à toi.

Ici, ça va : je vois p'pa que le soir, vu que je me lève plus tard et qu'il rentre pas le midi. Donc je n'ai pas à écoper ses remarques, c'est pas plus mal...

Ne t'excuse pas, c'est pas de ta faute. J'ai pas vraiment fait gaffe non plus. Et puis personne pouvait prévoir. Ne culpabilise pas, ok? On va bien trouver un moyen de se retrouver. D'ici là, motus et bouche cousue pour les vieux.

Tu me manques. Ich liebe dich.

Tom.

**OoOoO**

Note(s):

(1) Salut mon frère.


	4. Bill, 17 août 2006

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Bill

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Tom

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Scheiβe

17.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Tom,

Toi aussi, tu me manques. Maman a trop peur que je te vois, c'est horrible. Elle me demande toujours où je vais et elle m'appelle à longueur de temps ! Elle m'énerve ! Je sais pas ce que je vais faire : elle veut à peine me laisser aller au studio ! Gustav lui a promis de m'accompagner et veiller à ce que tout aille bien mais bon...

David a dit qu'il essayerait de lui parler. J'espère que ça empirera pas les choses... Je ne savais pas que maman pouvait être aussi chiante. Putain, même en maison de redressement ils ont plus de liberté que moi !

J'ai hâte de te revoir... Il y a une répétition prévue pour l'enregistrement du CD. On se verra là-bas, ne ? Prend soin de toi.

Bill

**OoOoO**

Note : réponse au reviews.

OoHikari no NamidaoO : (rire) c'est vrai que la situation de nos deux jumeaux n'est pas géniale, mais c'est ce qui est « bien ». Contente de savoir cette histoire dans tes fav' !

Tania : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant.

Dstine : Ma Dstinounette d'amour ! Lol. Merci de suivre mes avancées. Pleins de bisous à toi aussi !


	5. Tom, 17 août 2006

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Tom

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Bill

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Re : Scheiβe

17.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Schnecke (1)!

Uwa, t'es matinal! Bon ok, il est midi, mais je viens de me lever et que vois-je ? Un mail de mon frérot adoré ! Lol.

Bah, pour maman, te fais pas de bile (sans vouloir jouer sur les mots). Ça lui passera bien à un moment. Et puis comme tu l'as dis, on pourra se voir à l'enregistrement. C'est lundi, c'est ça ? Le 21. J'y serais ! J'ai envie de te voir.

Pour David, je suis pas sûr que ça soit une super idée... Pas qu'il soit pas doué en relations humaines, mais m'man va le prendre comme une attaque venant de nous. Elle est assez tordue pour ça.

Georg m'a laissé un message (j'ai un sommeil de plomb, j'ai pas entendu mon portable sonner), il dit qu'il essayera de passer de temps en temps en voiture. Peut-être qu'il pourra t'emmener de temps en temps ? C'est dur d'être aussi loin... A pied, ça fait une « petite trotte » quand même. Je suis courageux, mais là...

P'pa m'a encore fait une superbe remarque. Il sait rien faire d'autre apparemment. S'il croit que ça me fait plaisir de le voir tous les soirs... Hier, il m'a sorti que j'étais le genre de mec qui pense qu'avec sa queue... Il est lourd. Et puis le « et ta mère machin, et ta mère ci ». Vivement la maison retraite !

Bon, je te laisse, je vais essayer de me faire quelque chose de mangeable pour midi. Hier, c'était limite... Lol. Byebye.

Tom

**OoOoO **

Note(s):

(1) Schnecke: escargot. C'est un terme employé en Allemagne par les garçons lorsqu'ils draguent.


	6. Bill, 17 août 2006: 2

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Bill

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Tom

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Re : Re : Scheiβe

17.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Tom,

David est venu comme il l'avait dit, mais t'avais raison: maman était super sur la défensive. Il a discuter comme il a pu mais elle est restée sur ses positions : soit elle vient avec moi pour me surveiller, soit on vient chacun à un horaire différent. Ça me fait chier ! On doit bien répéter ensemble si on veut continuer notre carrière ! Elle comprend vraiment rien à rien !

Gustav est venu aujourd'hui, on a discuté et jouer à la PS2... Mais c'est pas pareil. Lui, je l'écrase trop facilement, c'est pas drôle. Mais bon, c'est sympa d'être passé me voir... Je me demande combien de temps on va rester comme ça, c'est dur de pas te voir... J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose.

Tonton et tata sont venus aussi... Tonton n'a pas arrêté de me regarder en coin comme si j'étais un truc zarb. Et tata m'a gentiment fait son petit numéro du « je te comprends, tu sais » et m'a dit qu'elle avait un très bon ami qui était psy... J'te jure. A croire que je suis malade ! Quoique ce qui était drôle, c'était que tonton faisait gaffe à ce que notre cousin s'approche pas trop de moi ; le pauvre petit, je risque de le pervertir.

Maman m'a chié une pendule parce que j'ai déménagé ma chambre. Je suis allé m'installer dans la tienne. J'ai rien touché, rassure-toi. J'avais juste besoin d'y aller. J'ai toujours la clé, je pourrais fermer si j'ai la possibilité de sortir un jour... Tu me manques. J'ai l'impression que je ne me suis jamais autant ennuyé de toute ma vie. C'est horrible.

Gustav affirme que je devrais sortir. Mais j'ai pas envie... Pour aller où ? En plus, maman va pas me lâcher la grappe de la journée alors tu parles d'un moment de détente. Vivement lundi.

Tu me manques. Ich liebe dich.

Bill


	7. Tom, 18 août 2006

**Expéditeur : **Kaulitz Tom

**Destinataire : **Kaulitz Bill

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) : **aucune

**Sujet : **Beuh

18.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Bill,

Ah ouais, c'est grave là quand même. Maman va venir au studio ? Putain... J'ai pas envie de la voir. Quoique... Elle me crachera peut-être au visage cette fois.

Merci pour ma chambre. J'ai pas envie que mes affaires finissent dans un vide grenier. J'ai emmené que le strict nécessaire ici. C'est mort comme bled, y a rien à part la télé et je ne peux même pas mettre de la musique trop fort : la voisine se met à gueuler comme un veau dès que je monte un peu le volume. Vieille peau.

Moi non plus, j'ai pas envie de sortir. Y a rien ici. Même le kiosque est vide, y rien d'intéressant côté magasines. Et quand c'est pas des vieux, c'est des branleurs qu'il y a dans le quartier.

P'pa me donne pas d'argent de poche donc je vais avoir du mal à avoir une recharge pour mon portable. Désolé... J'essayerai de t'appeler un matin, pendant que p'pa n'est pas à la maison. Je vais voir si y a pas un gars dans le coin qui m'embaucherait, histoire de gagner quelques thunes.

Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort... Je veux embêter mon frère ! Lol.

Tu sais quoi ? Je m'améliore en cuisine ! J'arrive à faire quelque chose d'à peu près mangeable et les oeufs n'ont pas fini par terre ! Cool, nan ? Quand on se reverra, je te ferais goûter ! Prépare un anti-poison ! Lol.

A bientôt.

Tom


	8. Bill, 20 août 2006

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Bill

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Tom

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Toujours moi.

20.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Tom,

Désolé de ne répondre que maintenant : l'ami de tata a gentiment proposé de me voir alors maman a sauté sur l'occasion. Tu sais quoi ? C'est un psy de merde. Mais maman veut que j'aille le voir deux fois par semaine maintenant ; enfin, de ce côté-là, je peux au moins le remercier car s'il n'était pas intervenu, j'étais bon pour aller le voir tous les jours.

Bon, faudra se la coltiner lundi, pendant la répétition... ça m'ennuie. Mais en même temps, j'me dis qu'on se verra alors ça va. Georg viendra te prendre en voiture pour que tu viennes au studio. Normalement, il part aujourd'hui pour que vous soyez à l'heure demain, mais ça, tu dois le savoir, je pense.

J'ai hâte du jour où on dépendra plus de nos parents. Faudra qu'on se trouve un appart... Et promis, je mangerais n'importe quoi ! Lol. Tu viendras pas à bout de moi aussi facilement ! Parce que moi, je refuse d'avoir un autre guitariste, alors t'as intérêt à me supporter ! Lol.

Je dois aller déjeuner.

Bill

**OoOoO**

Note : réponse review.

OoHikari no NamidaoO : "et les parents"? Ben... Ils sont un peu choqués, je crois...


	9. Tom, 20 août 2006

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Tom

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Bill

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Toujours moi aussi.

20.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Schnecke!

Alors comme ça, tu vas voir un psy... C'est grave. Mais bon, je compte sur toi pour le désespérer ! Lol. Même sans mon aide, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras ! Surtout en le voyant deux fois par semaine... Sinon, de mon côté, j'ai trouvé un petit job : je vais aider un gars à tenir son magasin. Ça m'occupera un peu et puis comme ça, quand j'aurais assez d'argent, je prendrais le train pour aller te voir.

Pour demain, à la répèt, faudra qu'on trouve le moyen de se voir seuls. Elle va bien te laisser aller pisser seul quand même ! A moins que sans moi, tu aies besoin qu'on te la tienne ! Bwahaha ! Je plaisante, me frappe pas.

Rassure-toi, frérôt... Moi, il n'y a que pour tes chansons que je veux jouer de la guitare. Changer de leader, de chanteur, de frangin et de groupe ? Nein, danke. Pas pour moi. Il n'y a que pour toi que je peux donner le meilleur de moi-même. Ne ?

P'pa me fait chier depuis ce matin : pourquoi il ne travaille pas le dimanche ? C'est nul. Il arrête pas, genre : « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? », « on t'a pas élevé comme ça ! », « qui t'a donné cette idée à la con ? », etc... Ah, y a qu'un moment où j'ai bien rigolé (intérieurement), c'est quand il m'a limite cracher à la figure : « Quel plaisir tu as à explorer le cul d'un gars ? ». Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et j'ai répondu : « Le même que celui que tu as en explorant la moule d'une femme. »

Je crois que ça ne lui a pas plu... Peut-être le langage un peu cru... Il est devenu tout rouge, on aurait dit un homard ! Lol. Bon, il m'a collé une baffe, j'ai eu un peu mal. Mais je me marrais tellement au fond de moi que j'en pouvais plus. Donc ne t'étonne pas si j'ai la joue un peu enflée, c'est normal.

Georg est arrivé un peu après, mais je te dis pas... P'pa nous surveillait toujours du coin de l'œil, au cas où j'aurais envie. Lol. Il est devenu parano ! Georg m'a collé des glaçons sur la joue, je te dis pas : un gorille m'aurait donné une baffe que ça aurait été pareil ! Lol. On partira demain vers 7h.

A bientôt, frérot.

Tom (qui a toujours un paquet de glaçon sur le coin de la figure)


	10. Bill, 20 août 2006: 2

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Bill

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Tom

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Re :Toujours moi aussi.

20.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Tom,

Ça va mieux ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris aussi de répondre ça ? (bon, ok, j'aurais fait pareil, mais ce n'est pas une raison !) T'étonne pas si tu te ramasses des baffes ! Lol. Enfin, si ce n'est pas grave, ça va... Pour Georg, tu sais qu'il a toujours été très délicat ! Lol. Fais gaffe quand même, te fais pas trop amocher, ça sera dur pour faire le clip après. Ah ! Mais en fait, il faudrait le reporter et on se verrait plus souvent ! Nan, je plaisante, je veux pas te voir moche ! Lol.

Merci pour tout ce que tu as dit, ça me fait plaisir... Pour demain, on trouvera bien un moment pour être seuls, ne ? J'ai trop envie de te voir...

Maman m'appelle pour dîner. J'ai de moins en moins envie de la voir... Au secours ! LoL. Vivement demain.

Bill

**OoOoO**

Note : réponses aux reviews !

OoHikari no NamidaoO : n'est-ce pas qu'il a bien répondu le Tom ? Mais en même temps, c'était facile... Lol. Suis-je donc si méchante... ? Muahaha. Mais les parents sont nés pour être choqués.

Tania : Brute, brute... En même temps je sais pas comment tu réagirais si ton môme te sortait ça ! Lol. Pour quand ils se verront j'hésite un peu mais je pense que ça restera du mail... Tu comprendras avec la suite (parce que j'ai peur de ne pas être très claire...

Dstine : Ben... J'avais pensé à la fugue mais comment veux-tu raconter ça dans les mails ? Quoique... C'est à méditer... (vient d'avoir une idée) Moi aussi, je t'adore ! Vivement que je puisse de câliner à mourir ! Lol.

Vanity : C'est justement parce que c'est frustrant que j'aime l'écrire ! Bwahaha ! Sadique en puissance ! Pour mon patron... Non, je lui ai toujours pas demandé s'il aimait les citrons. (rire) Si je fais un dessin, tu crois que ça passe mieux ? (rire)


	11. Tom, 21 août 2006

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Tom

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Bill

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** Photo de moi avec le pack de glaçons sur la goule (1).

**Sujet :** ...

21.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Bill,

Enfin, là, je pourrais dire Guten Morgen : il est 4h du matin est j'ai une vieille insomnie. Georg dort comme un bien heureux (il ronfle !). P'pa a tenu à ce qu'il dorme dans le salon, sur le canapé... Mais je l'entends quand même de ma chambre ! Lol. Nan, en fait, les deux ronflent alors j'ai un superbe concert. La joie, hein ?

Je stresse un peu pour tout à l'heure... Pas envie de voir m'man. Déjà qu'elle doit pas avoir envie de me voir... Mais bon. Comment ça va, toi ? Pas trop pénibles, tes journées ?

Ici, ça va. P'pa me fait encore la gueule pour ce que je lui ai dit. Ben quoi ? C'était la vérité, nan ? Mais c'est vrai que je vais peut-être éviter à l'avenir : ça fait mal. Heureux de savoir que tu ne veux pas me voir défiguré (moi non plus, je veux pas me voir défiguré !).

Je vais avoir une tête de zombie tout à l'heure... Ne m'en veux pas si j'ai des cernes à faire peur (et non, je ne mettrais pas de ton rimel!). C'est David qui va râler.

Tu sais, on dirait pas, mais c'est sympa d'écouter les bruits de la nuit (autres que les ronflements de Georg et de p'pa)... Y a le –cri cri- des grillons, le –hou hou- de la chouette, le... Bon, ok j'arrête, ça d'vient vraiment grave, là.

A tout à l'heure, 'vais essayer de dormir...

Tom.

**OoOoO**

Note :

(1) je vous laisse imaginer l'image.


	12. Bill, 21 août 2006

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Bill

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Tom

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Re : ...

21.08.2006

OoOoO

Re fréfot.

Voilà, ça va faire une heure qu'on s'est vus... Finalement, ta joue était pas si enflée. Pareil pour les cernes, ça passait. Sniff, j'aurais bien voulu te mettre du rimel ! Quoique... Déjà qu'on n'a pas beaucoup parlé. Lol.

Tu vas te foutre de moi, mais pendant tout le temps où on était aux toilettes, j'avais les boules que maman débarque. T'imagine ? Choquée une deuxième fois, VLAN ! Lol. En plus, elle aurait fait une sacré tête : dans son esprit, y a que toi qui peux être dessus. Nan, nan, je retourne pas le couteau dans la plaie, lol. Mais je te rassure, tu étais très mignon ! (grand sourire) Ah ! Maman va se demander pourquoi je souris bêtement au PC, c'est de ta faute, ça !

Mais c'est vrai que j'imaginais pas que tu pouvais avoir l'air aussi fragile... C'est pas mal, en fait, de le faire la lumière allumée, lol. Et je crois que j'ai pris goût à être dessus ! Héhéhé. Et je maintiens ce que j'ai toujours dit : tu as une très belle voix ! Lol. Nan ! Me frappe pas ! (court pour éviter la baffe imminente).

On n'a pas pu beaucoup discuté parce que maman était là, mais j'ai été vraiment content de te revoir... J'ai faillit en pleurer, j'aurais eu l'air fin, tiens...

Mais je crois que j'ai jamais autant aimé les séances photos, lol ! Et David qui nous disait : « rapprochez-vous, les jumeaux ! Vous allez pas vous mordre quand même ! ». J'étais plié, surtout en regardant maman ! Elle n'a pas fait de commentaires sur le chemin du retour mais à mon avis elle n'en pensait pas moins.

Au fait, t'es rentré comment ? Georg t'a ramené ? (je veux avoir mon permis !)

J'ai hâte d'être à la prochaine répétition... Dis-moi quand tu as un moment de libre avec ton boulot : bientôt, j'aurais assez d'argent de poche pour me payer le billet de train aller-retour. On pourrait se voir ?

Je t'embrasse.

Bill.

**OoOoO**

Note: réponses aux reviews! (aussi long que le chapitre, ouin!)

OoHikari no NamidaoO: Et oui, j'en avais mis qu'un. Comme quoi, ça m'arrive de bosser pendant mon stage! Lol! Là, tu as comment ça s'est passé à la répèt. j'ai eu un peu de mal et beaucoup de maux de crânes pour pondre ce petit mail. J'espère que c'est à la hauteur de tes espérances. Désolé(e) pour l'attente.

Ajousan Amai: Merci pour ta review! Contente que ma façon de te présenter les TH te plaise! Lol. Pour la répétition, je me rend compte que je pourrais en dire bien plus mais c'est histoire de le mettre en forme... J'en connais pas beaucoup qui commentent leurs ébats sur le net. Lol.

Tania: Désolé(e), j'ai du oublier de te prévenir: j'écris ça pendant mon stage, donc en fait c'est que pendant la semaine, le week end, je suis loin! Donc, je vais essayer de me rattraper! Mais je suis content(e) de voir ta réaction, tu es comme Gustav dans "Rauschgift": "c'est plus être ouvert d'esprit, c'est un truc à ciel ouvert, ton crâne!" (dixit Georg). Lol. Je te souhaite d'avoir des jumeaux! LoL.

Dstine: C'est à méditer... Peut-être pas assassiné... Juste un peu malmené. Bwahaha. Ah! Tu réveilles mon esprit sadique! Je répondrais à ta vie sur mon mail en racontant la mienne. Kissous!

Alia: Pour la fugue ou la tentative de suicide, je pense avoir trouvé une idée mais je sais pas trop encore, c'est à développer. Pour l'heure des mails... Nan, c'est trop galère: parce qu'entre le temps qu'ils la lise, qu'ils l'écrivent et qu'ils envoient le mail... je vais m'embrouiller! TxT Je suis pas doué(e), je sais... Je suis restée assez soft pour ce qu'il s'est passé au studio, je me défoulerai plus tard (muahaha).


	13. Tom, 21 août 2006: 2

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Tom

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Bill

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** NAON !

21.08.2006

OoOoO

Re Bill,

Tôa...! Je vais vraiment t'en coller une ! Greuh ! Et puis va pas rêver : je vais pas tout le temps être dessous rien que pour te faire plaisir ! Nan, mais ! C'était un cas exceptionnel ! (tu m'en aurais chié une pendule si j'avais refusé). Et j'ai pas une belle voix ! J'ai pas non plus l'air fragile ! Arrête de rêver éveillé ! (rattrape son frère et lui en colle une quand même). Haha ! Tu l'as pas volée !

En plus, j'ai un bleu en travers du dos à cause du machin de la chasse d'eau... J'ai l'air fin !

Pour les séances photos, c'est sûr que je me suis jamais autant marré. Et toi, t'étais bien cambré ! Lol. Au passage, t'as toujours les fesses aussi fermes (c'est pour ça qu'il faut que je reste dessus !), lol. Par contre, j'ai bien cru que m'man allait me tuer juste avec ses yeux! ça fait peur les femmes... Et après on me demande pourquoi je suis homo!

Je suis rentré en train. P'pa m'avait filé de l'argent : attend, c'est clair qu'il allait pas me laisser seul avec Georg, quoi ! J'aurais pu lui sauter dessus ! T'imagine ! (mort de rire) Surtout que je trouve ça con parce que si j'avais voulu, on aurait pu arrêter la voiture, non ? Enfin, bon, c'est p'pa, faut pas chercher.

Heu... Quand je me relis, je me fais sérieusement peur ! Georg et moi ? Beeuuuuaaaah ! Plutôt mourir ! Lol. Pis j'aime trop ta chtite bouille pour ça ! (Tom gagatise, là, lol).

Je commence demain. J'ai dit à mon patron que je pouvais pas y aller aujourd'hui et il m'a dit que c'était ok. Pas de problème, je te préviendrais dès que j'aurais du temps, on n'aura qu'à aller boire un verre et se faire un ciné, ne ? Et puis après, ça sera à moi de venir. J'te laisse, y a le pot de nutella qui m'appelle. Lol.

A plus !

Tom


	14. Bill, 21 août 2006: 2

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Bill

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Tom

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** photo de moi qui s'ennuie devant son PC.

**Sujet :** Quel sale caractère !

21.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Tom,

Ah, ce que tu peux être susceptible ! Quel sale caractère ! Et puis pour ton bleu, c'est pas grave, du moment que tu arrives à marcher correctement ! Lol. Mais je maintiens que tu devrais être plus souvent dessous. (je cours, je cours)

Maman parle de partir en Angleterre pour souffler un peu (mon cul, oui). J'ai pas envie d'y aller. Sans toi, ça sera vraiment chiant... En plus, parler anglais constamment, ça m'ennuie... Et si c'est pour que j'ai toujours maman sur le dos, j'ai vraiment pas envie. On s'est pris la tête cette après-midi :

Maman : « Bill, retourne dans ta chambre. » (j'étais dans la tienne)

Moi : « Nan. »

Maman : « Bill, il faut que je fasse le ménage dans la chambre de ton frère. Sors. »

Et je me suis énervé tout seul (remarque, elle aussi). « Ton frère », elle t'avait jamais appelé comme ça pour me parler de toi. J'ai gueulé à m'en faire mal à la gorge. D'ailleurs Gustav s'est bien foutu de moi en venant, il m'a amené des comprimés pour calmer la douleur. Mais ça me tue : merde, on est leurs gosses ! Tu es son fils et pas juste « mon frère » !

Donc maintenant, je suis enfermé dans ta chambre avec le PC portable (heureusement que maman ne sait pas comment on coupe le wifi). Je sens que je vais y rester un bon moment. Elle est chiante, maman... Et là, je te remercie encore d'avoir une clé à ta porte ! Lol. Mais bon, je sortirais ce soir pour manger, quand ils dormiront : j'en ai marre de gueuler à tout va que c'est que des cons et que je veux te revoir. Je t'en foutrais des « tu sais, tu peux tout me dire » !

Gustav est parti depuis environ une demi-heure... J'aurais bien aimé qu'il reste mais il devait rentrer... Et je crois que maman gueulerait encore (elle sait faire que ça de toute façon). J'espère que de ton côté, ça va mieux qu'ici...

Bon, je te laisse, je vais essayer de choper des trucs à moi dans ma chambre et de les ramener dans la tienne : je m'incruste !

A toute !

Bill

**OoOoO**

Note(s) : réponses aux reviews !

Ajousan Amai : Guten Tag (en allemand) ! Content(e) que tu aies aimé ce mail qui m'a, ma foi, donné des sueurs froides. Merci de me suivre ! Pour ce qui est de mon appartenance sexuelle, c'est parce que ça m'amuse ! Et si ça titille ta curiosité, j'en suis encore plus amusé(e) ! Lol. Mode of Sadique ON !

Ena : Merci, ça me fait plaisir ! Je prends note et je continue ! Yahou !

Note 2 : Je m'ennuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeee ! Ouin ! TxT

Note 3 : Si quelqu'un connaît le nom du père et celui du beau-père des frères Kaulitz, qu'il n'hésite pas à me le communiquer. Mechi !


	15. Tom, 21 août 2006: 3

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Tom

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Bill

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** (aucun)

21.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Schnecke !

Eh oui, je ne suis toujours pas couché (il n'est que 23h40). Et puis, en réponse à ton mail, mon postérieur t'emmerde (c'est le cas de le dire), je marche très bien, na ! Et tu repasseras dessous, je te le dis (rechope et retape)!

En Angleterre ? C'est loin ! Tu crois que ça fait bizarre si dès le début je demande des congés à mon patron et que je dis à p'pa qu'il a besoin de vacances en Angleterre ? Hm... Je crois que ça fait plus que bizarre...

Ah ouais, je pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là avec m'man. Enfin, te prend pas trop la tête, Bill, ça lui passera. Tu peux prendre ma chambre, y a pas de problème, ça m'a jamais dérangé, tu le sais. Pendant que t'y es, pense à arroser mon cactus ! Il doit être crevé depuis le temps, mais bon... Arrose-le quand même, on sait jamais. Paraît que ça tient bien ces bêtes-là.

De mon côté... Ben, j'ai vu p'pa à l'heure du repas... Il me regardait salement, j'te dis pas. J'ai cru que j'allais en recracher mes petits pois de rire (oui, oui, je sais faire des petits pois maintenant !). Mais bon, tu le connais, il a toujours eu le don de foutre sa merde : il arrêtait pas de me dire qu'il était sûr que j'avais dû passer une bonne journée à « m'astiquer le manche » en regardant ton cul. Et patati et patata... Il est lourd quand il s'y met !

Pour m'man, laisse tomber. C'est pas grave. Tu vas t'énerver pour rien alors oublie.

Oh. Bientôt minuit... Bon, je vais me coucher, faut que je me lève tôt demain matin.

Gute Nacht (1)!

Tom.

**OoOoO**

Note :

(1) Bonne nuit !


	16. Bill, 22 août 2006

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Bill

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Tom

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Re : (aucun)

22.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo mein Bruder !

Tu dois avoir commencé ton boulot à l'heure qu'il est (10h). Pour ton cactus, j'y ai pensé, mais c'est vrai qu'il a une sale tête, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'en es occupé ?

Donc jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je squatte ta chambre. Dis, tu m'avais jamais dit que t'avais une peluche, et encore moins qu'elle s'appelait « Bill » (c'est écrit sur l'étiquette). Lol. Danke, ça fait plaisir.

Pour l'Angleterre, maman voudrait qu'on parte une semaine. Je sais pas comment je vais faire... Je me suis regardé « Maman, j'ai raté l'avion » pour me donner des idées, mais y a un détail qui m'ennuie : il a X frères et sœurs alors que moi, je suis tout seul avec elle ! Pas juste ! Tu crois qu'elle m'en voudra si je pars en courant au moment d'embarquer ? Hm... Possible, oui.

Ton excuse... Je crois que t'as jamais fait pire ! Et pourtant Dieu sait si t'es pas le roi de l'excuse bidon depuis qu'on est petits (ça m'a d'ailleurs évité bien des baffes).

Papa y met la dose quand même... T'astiquer le manche en regardant mon cul... Je veux bien qu'on pense que je sois con mais de là à rien voir. Et puis il oublie que maman était là (quoique ça ne nous a pas empêché de passer un bon moment ensemble dans les toilettes – y a plus romanesque mais bon, on va pas râler). Mais au fond, j'aimerai bien comprendre ce qui les dérange autant : d'accord, on est frères, mais ça veut dire quoi ? On est nés le même jour, on vient du même ventre et après ? Ou alors c'est moi qui ne suis pas bien... Je sais pas, ça me dépasse que ça prenne de telles proportions. Pour moi, on est avant tout deux garçons. Bon, peut-être que même là c'est bizarre, mais... Je sais pas. C'est pas comme si je risquais de tomber enceinte ou inversement. Et puis du moment qu'on est bien ensemble, c'est quoi le problème ?

Bon, désolé, c'était le petit moment philosophique de Bill.

Travaille bien.

Bill

**OoOoO**

Note: réponses aux reviews!

Ajousan Amai: Mais c'est pas grave si tu t'incruste! Je susi très content(e). Pourquoi les jumeaux n'ont pas msn. Hm... Ben déjà parce que la fic s'appelle E-Mails, mais aussi pour une autre raison, mais je la mettrais dans un futur chapitre, ok? Comme ça, ça ne te turlupinera plus. Quant à ce que je suis... Hm... Hi-mi-tsu (en japonais ça veut dire: se-cret). Héhéhéééé...

Tania: Eh oui, en on dit "loin des yeux, loin du coeur" quoique là ça serait plutôt "loin des yeux, loin du cul". Lol. Je me rends compte que je suis très vulgaire dans cette fic. Pardonnez-moi, chers lecteurs! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas rester passifs tout le temps non plus les jumeaux.

Ena: Si, si, ça se dit "Guten Tag" (y a des majuscules partout par contre), quoique moi, je te dirais plutôt "Guten Morgen" vu l'heure (10h35). Voici la suite demandée.


	17. Tom, 22 août 2006

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Tom

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Bill

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Re : Re : (aucun)

22.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Bill,

Ouf ! Fin de la journée, je suis vanné. J'ai pas arrêté de trimballer des caisses à droite et à gauche, courir... J'en peux plus ! Mais j'ai encore assez de force pour t'écrire (je suis balèze, hein ?)

Pour ma peluche, fous-lui la paix. Elle a déjà assez souffert comme ça : quand je suis en colère, ça évite que j'abîme ton joli minois ! Niark niark niark. Et le cactus, heu... Ben ça doit bien faire deux mois que je ne m'en suis pas occupé... C'est grave, docteur ? Lol.

Hm... Une fugue en somme... Ouais, ça serait pas con, mais pour aller où ? Telle est la question. Moi, ça me dérangerait pas de t'héberger ici mais j'en connais un qui serait moins d'accord... « Maman, j'ai raté l'avion », ce grand film, il donne des idées, ne ? Lol. Me demande ce que ça fait de recevoir un fer à repasser dans la tête (mal, je sais).

Ça va faire long, une semaine. Argh, on serait ensemble, ça serait tellement facile de la faire renoncer... Heu, enfin, avant.

Pour ta question existentielle, j'en sais foutrement rien. A vrai dire, je me pose les mêmes questions que toi. Bon après, c'est sûr que d'un point de vue parental, ça doit en foutre un coup. Mais le fait qu'on soit frères y fait peut-être quelque chose... Je suis sûr que si ça avait été avec un autre mec, ça n'aurait pas fait tout ce bordel, mais bon... C'est peut-être aussi parce qu'ils sont vieux ? (qu'est-ce qu'on peut se poser comme questions hautement philosophiques ! Lol !)

Mais au fait, t'es sensé voir le psy deux fois par semaine, non ? Comment elle veut faire en Angleterre ? Parce que si tu dois raconter ta vie en anglais, tu vas douiller, mon grand ! Lol ! Je te vois trop arriver avec ton superbe accent et sortir : « Oui, bon, vous voyez, j'ai discuté avec ma mère et vu que le 3615 mylife (1) ça marchait pas, on s'est dit que version british, ça irait p'têt. » (filme-le ! J'veux voir la réaction !)

Aïe, j'ai mal aux bras et aux jambes... Et le dos aussi... J'suis cassé de partout.

Bon, je vais me passer de la pommade.

A toute, frérôt.

Tom

**OoOoO**

Note(s) :

(1) Désolé(e) Alia, je te pique ton idée. J'ai beaucoup aimé cette expression, lol.


	18. Bill, 22 août 2006: 2

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Bill

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Tom

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** Moi, mort de rire en lisant ton mail.

**Sujet :** Re : Re : Re : (aucun)

22.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Tom,

Content de recevoir ton mail. En parlant de 3615 mylife, j'en viens : j'ai passé une heure chez le psy. Ouais... ! (trop motivé). Je crois que je l'ai choqué, lol. Je deviens aussi grossier que toi, au secours ! (rire). C'était un peu :

Lui : « Bon, détend-toi. Tu vas voir, ce n'est pas la mort. »

Moi : « je sais, merci. » (super sec)

Lui : « Bon, vas-y, commence par ce que tu veux. On va y aller en douceur. »

Moi : « Dans un autre contexte, vous auriez l'air d'un vieux pervers. »

Là, déjà, y a eu un gros blanc. J'étais plié rien qu'en voyant sa tête ! Lol. Je crois que ça t'aurait plu aussi. Mais rassure-toi, ça ne s'est pas arrêté là ; un peu plus tard (genre cinq minutes) :

Lui : « Donc, tu as un problème relationnel avec ta mère. »

Moi : « Bah, ouais... Elle me lourde à vouloir toujours mettre son grain de sel dans ma vie. Je suis plus un bébé et je couche avec qui je veux. »

Là aussi, il a marqué un temps de pause en me regardant bizarrement, j'étais bidonné.

Lui : « C'est normal, voyons, elle s'inquiète pour vous. »

Moi : « Parce que vous demandez toujours la permission à votre mère quand vous avez envie de vous faire quelqu'un ? »

C'est marrant, à ce niveau-là, on a légèrement réorienté la conversation (il a pas voulu me répondre !). Après c'étaient plutôt des questions d'ordre général, donc on s'en fout un peu. Non, je crois que ce qui l'a le plus choqué, c'est quand il m'a demandé si j'avais un problème de frustration sexuelle ; moi non plus, j'ai pas pu me retenir :

« Ben, mis à part le fait que je n'ai qu'une envie qui est d'appeler mon frère pour qu'il vienne me la mettre. Je ne pense pas non : vous voir, ça m'a calmé direct. »

T'aurais vu sa tête ! C'était la claque intersidérale ! J'avais trop de mal à me retenir de rire, mais j'affichais THE grand sourire du « je suis content de me foutre autant de ta gueule » made by moi. Tu sais que j'excelle particulièrement pour ce genre de sourires, n'est-ce pas ? Après, je suis sorti et maman était contente parce qu'elle me voyait avec mon large sourire, pour elle, tout s'est bien passé parce que notre ami psy n'a pas osé lui répéter ce que j'avais dit.

Argh, il est 20h54 et on n'a toujours pas bouffé, j'ai la dalle !

Pour tes courbatures, je t'aurais bien fait un massage mais va falloir que tu te contentes de mon soutien spirituel. Je suis de tout cœur avec toi (on y croit, hein ?).

Ah ! A la graille ! Bon, je te laisse : mon ventre crie famine !

Ciao.

Bill


	19. Tom, 23 août 2006

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Tom

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Bill

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** Moi, pété de rire devant ton mail (1).

**Sujet :** Fatiguéééééééééé

23.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Schnecke,

Chuis vanné, mais ton mail m'a sacrément fait rire. Je veux voir ! TxT

J'imagine, oui, que ça l'a choqué ! Lol. Faudrait peut-être que j'aille voir un psy, moi aussi, histoire de me marrer.

Merci pour ton soutien spirituel, je m'en souviendrai. En gros, y a que ma queue qui t'intéresse, sympaaaaaaaa ! Je t'aime pu ! Na ! Lol. Je plaisante. Je sais que tu es très doué pour sourire comme ça, on l'a toujours été tous les deux. Mais j'aurais bien aimé être avec toi, histoire d'en rajouter une couche. Le pauvre, il s'en serait pas relevé. Quoique, vu la claque que tu lui as foutu, il s'attendait peut-être à ce que tu te rabattes sur lui, neeeeee ? Bourreau des cœurs ! Nan, frappe pas ! (court)

Y a une fille qui me colle en ce moment. Elle vient d'être engagée dans un établissement proche (un éditeur, je crois) du mien et, bien sûr, c'est toujours là qu'elle vient faire ses courses. Pis comme par hasard, qui c'est qu'elle vient voir à chaque fois même si je suis le seul à être occupé ? Môa. Elle est soûlante ! Puis genre 3615 mylife (2), tu fais pas mieux !

« Ah, si vous saviez comme c'est dur d'être chez un éditeur. Aujourd'hui encore, ils m'ont collée à la photocopieuse et au café. Mais cette après-midi, ça sera peut-être mieux, je vais faire le tri des cartes postales. »

Mon patron a d'ailleurs éclaté de rire en me disant (une fois qu'elle était partie) que c'était super marrant de voir ma tête :

« Y aurait eu un écriteau avec marqué ''mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ta vie'', ça n'aurait pas été plus clair ! »

Je ne me savais pas si expressif, mais apparemment, ça lui suffit pas à la donzelle. Vivement que tu viennes et qu'on remette les pendules à l'heure ! Genre : grosse séance de papouillage juste sous son nez, tu veux bien, dis ? (fait les yeux de Bambi).

Demain, on reçoit encore des caisses de bouffe... J'veux plus en porter ! Au secours !

Je me rends compte que je me foutais de cette fille mais je fais pas mieux dans le genre « je te raconte ma vie trépidante ». Bon, je te laisse. A toute.

Tom

**OoOoO**

Note(s) :

(1) Et oui, y en a qui se tripent bien avec une webcam.

(2) J'aime décidément beaucoup cette expression, merci Alia !

Notes 2 : réponses aux reviews !

OoHikari no NamidaoO : Mechi Hikari-chan ! Apparemment, t'es pas la seule à aimer l'entretien avec le psy! Bande de sadiques (et c'est moi qui dit ça) ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Ena : Merci pour la « totale admiration », j'vais prendre la grosse tête, lol ! Quoique, je passe encore par les portes, donc ça va, lol ! Voici le mail de Tom qui te faisait tellement envie.

Tania : Ah, toi aussi, tu as du mal avec les psy ? Content(e) de t'avoir mise de bonne humeur, j'espère que la suite t'aidera à le rester !

Clairou-chan : 4 séances ? Bravo, joli record ! Bisous à toi aussi et merci pour la review. Vous êtes décidément beaucoup à aimer le passage du psy, ça me fait plaisir !

Dstine : Hello you ! You cried because of me ? Oups, sorry! Dunnow if there's a 3615 mylife in Ireland... Maybe not "3615". And, no, the psy wasn't a girl: he was a friend of their aunt (no sure that it is written like that). Happy if I wrote something that make you laugh! Lol, don't worry, I'm just playing at "Am I a girl or a boy?" and it is very funny at all. Lots of kisses and "excuse my English", lol. Love.

Alia: Mais oui, j'aime tes expressions! Et des jumeaux séparés, c'est ce qu'il y a de pire ! Lol. Pour le cactus, effectivement, Tom a oublié de s'en occuper. T'inquiète pas pour l'anglais ! Lol. A toute.

Ajousan Amai : De rien pour mes fics, content(e) qu'elles te plaisent ! Merci de reviewer mes publications, ça me fait plaisir ! « Inconnu(e) sexuel(le) »... Tu veux pas « androgyne » pour le moment (même si on peut pas dire que je le sois vraiment) ? C'est plus mignon (et moins long).


	20. Bill, 23 août 2006

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Bill

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Tom

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** (aucune)

**Sujet :** 3615 mylife

23.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Tom,

Ton mail est de 22h10, tu travailles si tard que ça ? Va pas crever, non plus ! Et non, y a pas que ta queue qui m'intéresse (bon, peut-être un peu, mais va dire que mon cul t'intéresse pas et je me marre). Ok pour les papouilles ! Je vais pas laisser une garce me piquer mon mec en plus ! (Bill en mode « vengeance ! »)

Attend. Le psy ? Me rabattre sur lui ? BAAAAAAAH ! Je vais vomir ! Mes yeux se putréfient ! As-tu seulement conscience de ce que tu dis, malheureux ! Il est exactement comme notre prof de maths ! Tu sais, çui qui sentait à des kilomètres avec un furoncle sur le coin du nez et d'où d'échappait UN poil noir ! Il est pareil ! Et plein de rides ! Nan ! Argh ! Je me meure ! (sérieusement, là !) Et quand il ouvre la bouche, on a tout de suite l'image du fromage qui a attendu si longtemps qu'il bouge tout seul ! (ne t'avais-je donc pas spécifié que l'entretient s'était passé à 10m de distance l'un de l'autre ?)

Bon, minute, je me remets de ma crise de dégoût fulgurant...

Là... ça devrait être bon. Je dois être pâle comme un mort. « Le dégoût a tué le Bill », comme ils disent en anglais. Ou peut-être était-ce « la curiosité a tué le chat » ? ... Même chose.

Pour en revenir à la remarque de ton patron, je suis d'accord : tu faisais souvent cette tête là quand un prof te faisait une remarque. C'est aussi ce qui nous a valut des heures de colle mémorables, d'ailleurs. Quoique mon sourire devait y être pour quelque chose.

T'inquiète pas pour ta vie, ça me dérange pas de savoir ce qui se passe de ton côté, ça m'évite de te sentir trop loin... Maman pète un câble d'ailleurs parce que je ne suis toujours pas sorti de ta chambre : j'ai profité de leur sommeil pour faire une réserve de bouffe (à savoir pain et nutella) et j'avais fermé ta chambre le temps de prendre ma douche. Donc maman braille depuis environ deux heures, devant ta porte. Ben oui, tu t'attendais à quoi dans mon mail quand j'ai mis « à la graille » ? Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais sortir ! J'ai juste attendu qu'ils aient mangé. Et je suis sorti quand même pour aller voir le psy, histoire de me défouler. Donc là, il est 23h28 et maman gueule toujours ; elle se calmera d'ici 15 minutes pour aller se pieuter... Vive le wifi ! Lol.

Tu disais que je devais pas me friter avec maman, mais c'est elle qui déguste en ce moment (sauf si on parle des tartines de nutella qui me tendent les bras ! Lol.).

Ce soir, je regarde un de nos DVDs : Kamikaze girls. Tu te souviens ? C'est notre cousine qui nous l'avait offert. On s'était fendu la poire devant et j'ai envie de rigoler un peu. Voilà.

Gute Nacht.

Bill


	21. Tom, 24 août 2006

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Tom

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Bill

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** Moi avec THE tablier hideux du boulot.

**Sujet :** Re : 3615 mylife

24.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo du !

C'est la pause de midi, j'en profite ! Le patron m'a dit que je pouvais rentrer plutôt que de bouffer à la boutique ! Ouais !

Y a intérêt que y ait pas que ma queue qui t'intéresse ! Sinon je... Heu... Nan, oublie, je me la coupe pas. J'ai mal rien que d'y penser... ! Et c'est vrai que je mentirais si je disais que ton joli postérieur (que tes jeans mettent très bien en valeur) ne m'intéresse pas, mais je fais pas une fixation dessus (si, si, je te jure). Ça me manque tes câlins et tes bisous... Ouin, je suis un pauvre petit Tom maltraité. Sniff...

Ah ouais... C'est quand même moche la description que tu fais de ce psy... C'est pire qu'arachnofobia, là ! (tu m'excuseras, je suis plus sûr de l'écriture). Lol. Non seulement il te supporte mais en plus tu lui craches dessus... T'es pas mon frère pour rien, toi. Lol.

Pâle comme un mort... Avec ton eyeliner, ça doit faire space... Tu t'es pris en photo j'espère !

Boah... C'est pas ma faute si ce que disent les gens ne m'intéresse pas et que je suis trop franc pour le cacher (regardez celui qui se jette des fleurs). Je ne suis pas particulièrement belliqueux, je ne fais que dire la vérité aux gens. Est-ce de ma faute s'ils s'énervent ? Lol.

Pain et nutella, quel régime alimentaire... Tu fais peur... Fais gaffe à pas grossir ! Lol. Content de voir que tu prends les devants à la maison. Moi, hier, je suis rentré tellement crevé que j'ai tapé le mail que je t'ai envoyé et que je sui parti me coucher. Il me semble que p'pa m'a dit un truc mais je m'en souviens pas du tout... Bah, c'est pas grave, pour ce qu'il a à me dire.

Si je me souviens de Kamikaze girls ? Bien sûr ! Même que j'avais envie de te faire essayer le style rococo après ! T'aurais été mignon avec une jolie robe pleine de dentelles ! Lol ! Ici, le seul DVD qu'il y a, c'est celui de p'pa, sur la deuxième guerre mondiale. La chaaaaaaaaannnnce... (trop heureux, c'est dingue, lol)

Me suis refait des petits pois à midi, c'est facile à faire, c'est bien. Je crois que je commence à comprendre comment ça marche tous ces trucs dans la cuisine... Et je crois aussi que je cuisines mieux que p'pa, il est nul. Comment a-t-il fait pour survivre pendant tout ce temps ?

La miss chieuse est revenue juste avant que je parte. Elle a fait une tête trop bizarre (qui se voulait mignonne, sûrement) et elle m'a dit que si je voulais, on pouvait manger ensemble. J'ai eu envie de lui dire « désolé, je suis allergique aux gâteaux, et quand je vois ta tronche de cake, ça me donne des boutons » ; mais j'ai pas le droit d'envoyer chier un client (sauf s'il le cherche vraiment) alors j'ai juste dit que j'avais déjà un rendez-vous. Remarque, ça a suffit pour qu'elle se décompose, j'ai cru qu'elle allait pleurer. Elle est pas méchante au fond, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est gourde !

Vivement qu'on se voit. Tu me manques.

Bises.

Tom

**OoOoO**

Note: réponses aux reviews!

Tania: Ben quoi? Il lui fait rien de mal à sa môman... (air angélique ou presque, je fais mon possible, quoi). Pour la fenêtre... Qui vivra verra, ne?

Ena: Kamikaze Girls, ben s'il est d'accord pour t'emmener, vas-y, jette-toi sur l'occasion! Lol.

Clairou-chan: J'aime les psy et les profs de maths, ça se voit, hein? Lol. Je crois que c'est eux les plus à plaindre!

Alia: Ben oui, je suis raide dingue de cette expression, elle me tripe! Pour la fille... Dur, dur... Quoique c'est vrai que dans le film Brokbake Moutain (je sais plus comment ça s'écrit) ça l'avait claquée! oui, Kamikaze Girls existe vraiment!

OHikari no NamidaoO: Content(e) de faire une fic frustrante! (mode of sadique ON)

Dstine: Tu me rassures, ça me faisait de la peine de te faire pleurer. Content(e) que cette fic t'amuse!


	22. Bill, 24 août 2006

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Bill

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Tom

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** yahou.

24.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Tom,

Waouh ! Mais t'es carrément canon avec ce tablier ! (mort de rire) Enfin, à part que la couleur est un peu hideuse, mais sinon, on voit bien que t'as une taille très fine, c'est mignon... Chuis sûr que le patron du bar du coin est jaloux de pas t'avoir comme serveur ! Lol.

C'est sympa qu'il te laisse rentrer pour bouffer, ton patron, il a dû avoir pitié de toi en te voyant avec miss sangsue. Et rassure-toi, on ne te coupera rien : j'y attache trop d'importance pour t'en démunir. Lol ! Faudrait pas que le Tom devienne une espèce en voie d'extinction, sinon je serais triste. TxT Ah, tu es maltraité ? C'est pas grave : tu es très mignon dans ces cas-là (souvenir d'un passage aux toilettes du studio...), la la la laaaa... J'ai rien dit...

Pour le psy, le pire, c'est que je n'ai absolument rien exagéré ! Surtout que je ne t'ai pas encore précisé que son visage, c'est pire que la lune côté cratères... Difficile mais faisable, je t'assure. D'ailleurs, j'ai encore 45 minutes avant d'aller le voir. C'est maman qui va être contente que je sorte de ma tanière (qu'est ta chambre). Mais j'oublie pas de fermer à clé, je te rassure... Je sais pas encore ce que je vais lui dire à ce gars, mais je vais bien voir... Je t'écrirais un mail pour te raconter ! Lol. Mais non, désolé, j'ai pas pensé à me prendre en photo quand j'étais pâle comme un mort, tu vois j'étais plutôt concentré à garder mon estomac à sa place.

Lol. A t'entendre, t'es le petit ange, le petit agneau qui vient de naître ! Alors que tu sais aussi bien que moi que t'es ignoble quand tu le veux (ce qui équivaut à 99 pourcents du temps).

Pour le pain et nutella, t'as rien à dire : toi, quand tu étais malade, tu te bouffais un paquet de gâteaux apéritif (1)! Alors hein !

... Moi ? En style rococo ? Tu m'as bien regardé ? (heu, non, oublie ça, tu dois être le seul à m'avoir autant reluqué). Je refuse de porter une robe à dentelles ! J'ai déjà porté une jupe quand on était mômes, alors nan !

T'as qu'un DVD sur la 2nde guerre mondiale ? Ben, mon pauvre, je te plains (si, si, je te jure). Ce soir, je regarderais « Treize à la douzaine » en pensant bien à toi. Lol.

Oh, tu sais cuisiner maintenant ? (enfin, c'est peut-être un bien grand mot pour des petits pois). Pour p'pa, il a souvent des déjeuners d'affaire je crois, alors je suppose qu'il ne mange qu'une fois par jour, histoire de pas crever en bouffant sa cuisine... Quoique, faudrait que tu essayes, ça passerait peut-être mieux que tes vannes et ça serait plus efficace, non ? Genre : « ah, je me meurs ! » et plop. Plus rien ! Lol. Mets de la mort aux rats ! (Bill qui a une poussée de sadisme).

La miss sangsue, c'est pas grave si tu l'as fait pleurer. Si quelqu'un te le reproche, t'auras qu'à dire que Dieu (moi, quoi) te pardonne et te bénie même. Oh, je suis trop bon. (vire-moi ce sale sourire pervers de ton visage ! Je parlais de bonté !)

Sinon, j'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à te raconter... Tu me tuerais car j'écoute mes CDs avec ta chaîne, je la laisse même tourner toute la nuit, en fait. Ce matin, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me lever, mais je me demande plus où je suis en me réveillant, y a déjà du progrès.

Ah si ! Je suis content ! 'Me suis racheté de l'eyeliner ! (tu t'en fous, mais c'est pas grave). Et si tout ce passe bien, j'aurais assez pour venir très bientôt te voir. Cool, ne ?

Bon, je dois y aller. Prie pour moi.

Bill

PS : Si t'es sage, je te ferais tout pleins de câlins ! Lol. Mais j'en veux aussi !

**OoOoO**

Note(s) :

(1) Vous comprendrez pleinement ce qu'il raconte quand j'aurais fini la préquelle de cette fic : j'ai eu envie de vous raconter un peu ce qu'il s'était passé avant leur séparation... Mais ça vous intéresse peut-être pas... ?

Note 2 : réponses aux reviews !

OoHikari no NamidaoO : excuse-moi, j'étais un peu pressé(e) en postant hier, alors j'ai un peu esquinté ton pseudo, puisses-tu un jour me pardonner. Amen. Et pour te décevoir encore un coup (lol) je suis très content(e) d'écrire une fic frustrante. C'est tellement bien pour mon côté sadique. Merci de me supporter.

Tania : Pour les mails, j'essaye d'étoffer un peu, ils vont pas s'écrire juste pour dire « tu me manques, je t'aime, oui, moi aussi ». Pour que ça soit plus marrant pour vous, faut qu'ils aient une vie à côté. Pour le côté chou... Tom est toujours chou ! Lol.

Ajousan Amai : Et oui, elle a déjà le surnom « miss chieuse » mais Bill préfère dire « miss sangsue » (on voit à peine la différence de point de vue, lol). Qui t'as dit que j'étais une fille ?

Alia : ben, c'est dur à avaler, surtout quand il s'agit de ton mari et que t'as des gosses avec, quoi... Enfin, moi, je me suis bien fendu(e) la poire pendant le film, mais bon. Kamikaze Girls, c'est LE film à voir pour te taper un bon trip : y a pas un gramme de sérieux dedans mais c'est ce qui le rend aussi bien. Perso, j'étais plié(e) du début à la fin. Je te le conseille !

Ena : C'est vrai, mais tu sais, même si c'est une histoire, c'est dur de s'envoyer des mails à soi-même, alors je mets un peux de temps à poster, schuldi.

Vanity : Ne va jamais chez un psy, tout ce qu'ils peuvent dire c'est « nan, mais t'as un grain », genre tu vas les voir parce que tout va bien dans ta vie. Il te dira que t'as un problème mais ça, tu le sais déjà, alors garde tes sous et va t'acheter des trucs bien ! Lol. Désolé(e), j'étale ma vie aussi. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir savoir si je suis une fille ou un mec ? Beuheu... TxT Heu... Je transmettrais tes amitiés à mon patron quand ça ne sera plus mon patron, si tu veux bien.

Dstine : Ouais, mais en même temps, c'est pas dur pour Bill de s'en sortir mieux. Pauvre Tom. Pour la fille... Y a une grognasse genre « je suis la reine et toi, la merde » qui est venue à l'agence et qui m'a saoulé(e), alors j'ai eu envie de la mettre dans ma chtite fic. Place d'exception à conne d'exception. Lol. Kissous !


	23. Portable Bill, 24 août 2006

**Expéditeur :** Portable Bill (1)

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Tom

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Re moi.

24.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Tom, c'est encore moi.

Pardon, mais j'en ai ma claque. Maman n'est qu'une grosse conne ! Tout allait bien ! Elle a tout gâché ! Je suis allé voir ce psy de merde et j'allais faire comme la dernière fois mais apparemment, maman était ''inquiète'' et elle a écouté à la porte. Ça l'a trop énervée et elle m'a giflé en disant que j'étais taré. J'ai pété mon câble en gueulant que c'était elle qui était conne, que j'avais pas choisi d'avoir une mère aussi bouchée et je sais plus trop quoi. C'est passé super vite... C'est encore confus. Mais je la déteste ! Elle comprend rien !

J'me suis cassé direct. Je vais aller chez Gustav, il ne dira pas où je suis. Répond-moi par mail parce que je vais éteindre mon portable pendant un moment : j'ai pas mon chargeur.

Pardon, je craque.

Je t'aime.

Bill

OoOoO 

Note(s) :

(1) Eh oui, on peut envoyer des mails avec des portables.

Notes 2 : réponses aux reviews :

Alia : ok, je mettrais la préquelle, faut que je la termine. Je sais pas si tu trouveras Kamikaze Girls mais je te le souhaite : c'est bidonnant. Voici la suite, qui se corse un peu côté e-mails. J'espère que ça te plaira.

OoHikari no NamidaoO : Huh ? Pas tout compris.

Ena : Bill est un peu perturbé, là, il racontera un peu plus tard la séance chez le psy.

Ajousan Amai : Théorie intéressante et très véridique. Hm... Qui t'a dit ? (mode of Sahad chiant(e) et large sourire à la Bill et Tom)

Dstine : Content(e) que tu me réclame une fic ! (saute de joie) Merci pour le compliments. Tu me manques, je t'adore. Kissous.

Tania : Eh bien pas grand chose, Bill est on ne peut plus perturbé en ce moment.

Agathe : Merci pour tes reviews, pour la cuisinière, faut leur demander. Lol.


	24. Gustav, 24 août 2006

**Expéditeur :** Schäfer Gustav Klaus Wolfgang (1)

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Tom

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Hallo.

24.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Tom,

Tu dois encore être en train de bosser, il n'est que 16h45. Je t'envoie ce mail pour que tu ne t'inquiète pas : Bill est chez moi, il dort. Il est arrivé en catastrophe et en pleurant, ma mère et moi n'avons pas tout compris si ce n'est qu'il y avait un problème avec votre mère. On lui a donné un comprimé pour qu'il se repose un peu. Rassure-toi, je ne dirais rien sur le fait qu'il est ici même si ça ne me plaît pas trop. Mes parents sont d'accord pour l'héberger donc tout va bien, rassure-toi.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, Bill devait aller voir un psy, un ami de ta tante, je crois ; il lui a parlé mais ta mère a entendu et est entrée d'un coup dans la salle pour le gifler. Ça a pas mal gueulé, Bill s'est énervé et à crier, puis il est parti. C'est en gros ce qu'il m'a dit...

On va voir ce qu'on peut faire avec Georg. S'il y a quoique ce soit, je te contacte.

A toute.

Gustav.

**OoOoO**

Note(s) :

(1) pas très sûr(e) de ma séparation, mais allez vous y retrouver dans des noms pareils ! Bon, je suppose que Schäfer est son nom de famille et le reste ses prénoms. Voilà.


	25. Tom, 24 août 2006: 2

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Tom

**Destinataire :** Portable Bill

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Re : Re moi.

24.08.2006

OoOoO

Hey, Bill, courage. J'ai reçu ton mail et celui de Gustav. Ça va aller, il va s'occuper de toi, ok ? Je vais contacter Georg pour pouvoir venir te voir. Attend-moi, d'acc ? Je vais faire le plus vite possible. Tiens le coup, Bill, je viendrais te serrer dans mes bras très vite.

Je t'aime.

Tom

**OoOoO**

Note(s) : on reprend par un mail super court ! Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais je me suis trouvé un autre petit job qui m'occupe passablement. Voilà.

Note 2 : réponses aux reviews ! (ça va être plus long que le chap...)

Ena : Lol, et oui, pauvre Bill ! Il a pas eu de chance quand j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur lui. Je suis content(e) que ça te plaise toujours !

Clairou-chan : voici la suite !

Alia : C'est pas que Gustav n'aime pas avoir Bill chez lui, c'est qu'il n'aime pas le cacher à la mère de ce dernier. Il se sent un peu mal, ça lui passera. Pour la mère, disons qu'elle est un peu choquée et qu'elle est plus que maladroite.

Ajousan Amai : oui, je compte bien faire intervenir un peu les deux autres, même si la fic tourne essentiellement autour des jumeaux.

Tania : Lol, c'est pas une rébellion, c'est la révolution ! Pardon, je déraille...

Agathe : Ben je crois qu'il serait dans la panade...

Dstine : Voilà la suite ! Et pour le fait que tu me réclames la suite, c'est parce que je suis surpris(e) que tu suives mes fics TH. Mais je suis content(e) ! Kissous, love you, see you.


	26. Tom, 24 août 2006: 3

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Tom

**Destinataire :** Schäfer Gustav Klaus Wolfgang

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Re : Hallo.

24.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Gustav,

J'ai bien reçu ton mail. Merci pour tout. Prend bien soin de Bill pour moi, s'il te plaît. Je vais essayer de contacter Georg pour venir vous voir.

Je t'en supplie, fais bien attention à Bill jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Je te revaudrais ça. Merci d'avance, vieux frère.

Tom


	27. Gustav, 24 août 2006: 2

**Expéditeur :** Schäfer Gustav Klaus Wolfgang

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Tom

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Re : Re : Hallo.

24.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Tom,

T'as de la chance que je reste connecté assez tard. Ne t'en fais pas pour Bill, on s'occupe de lui. Ma mère vous a toujours appréciés, tu le sais. Il s'est réveillé il y a peu, un peu fatigué encore mais ça a l'air d'aller mieux que lorsqu'il est arrivé.

Je lui ai parlé un peu de ce que tu m'as dit, il a hoché la tête et ne m'a dit que ça : « je veux voir Tom ». Il s'accroche, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ma mère a téléphoné à votre beau-père, elle a dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour Bill, etc... Il a été très compréhensif et se charge de rassurer votre mère, donc pas de souci (j'espère).

Prend bien le temps de réfléchir quand même, ne va pas faire de conneries, sinon ça va barder pour toi, je te préviens. Courage, mon vieux.

Gute Nacht.

Gustav


	28. Tom, 25 août 2006

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Tom

**Destinataire :** Listing Georg Moritz Hagen (1), Portable Georg.

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Hallo

25.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Georg,

Bon, il est deux heures du mat donc c'est peut-être normal que tu décroches pas, j'essaye de te joindre depuis tout à l'heure.

Il y a un problème avec Bill, il s'est engueulé avec ma mère et tout, alors s'il te plaît, est-ce que tu pourrais venir me chercher en voiture et m'emmener le voir ? Je te payerai l'essence. Contacte-moi le plus vite possible : envoie-moi un mail sur mon portable, je suis obligé de l'éteindre pendant mon job.

Merci d'avance. Gute Nacht.

Tom

**OoOoO**

Note(s) :

(1) Alors là, je n'arrive pas du tout à différentier nom et prénoms, alors désolé(e) si le découpage est faux...

Note 2 : Je sais pas si c'est un problème d'alignement des planètes ou je ne sais quoi, mais mon père me gueule constamment dessus, donc j'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. A toute.


	29. Georg, 25 août 2006

**Expéditeur :** Portable Georg

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Tom, Portable Tom.

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Re : Hallo

25.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Tom,

Je viens de lire ton mail. Bon, je vais faire le plein et je viendrai te voir dès ce soir, mais on ne repartira que demain. Je sais que t'es à cran et que tu t'inquiète mais je vais pas risquer d'avoir un accident pour cause de fatigue pour tes beaux yeux. De toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que Gustav s'occupe très bien de lui.

En partant assez tôt, je pense être chez toi pour 20h-20h30. Voilà, arrange-toi avec ton père pour que ça ne paraisse pas super suspect non plus, sinon il risque de t'empêcher de partir. Il travaille le samedi de toute façon, non ?

Bref, prévois de quoi emmener quand même, histoire de pas te retrouver sans rien. Je te fais pas la moral mais te connaissant, dès qu'il s'agit de Bill, tu es tout à fait capable de partir à moitié défroqué.

Va pas te rendre malade : n'oublie pas que Bill a besoin de toi.

A ce soir.

Georg.

**OoOoO**

Note : réponses aux reviews (qui risquent d'être plus longues que le chapitre TxT)

Tania : Bof, je m'en remets, suffisamment pour écrire quelques mails. Merci pour la review !

Ena : Oui, c'est très chiant parfois. Mais ça m'empêche pas de profiter de leur absence ! Lol. Merci pour la review !

Clairou-chan : C'est cool si t'adore, espérons que la suite sera à la hauteur.

Ali : Voici la suite tant attendue.

Dstine : ça me fait plaisir. (rougit) Merci ! Love you, sweetheart, take care.

Alia : Tentative de suicide... Dstine m'en avait déjà parlé, vous tenez donc tant que ça à ce qu'il y en ait un qui se loupe pas et qui meure ? Lol. Je pense pas... A toute.


	30. Georg, 25 août 2006: 2

**Expéditeur :** Portable Georg

**Destinataire :** Portable Gustav

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Der Zwillinge (1)

25.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Gustav,

J'ai reçu un mail en catastrophe de Tom. Tout va bien pour Bill ? Je pige pas grand chose mais il m'a demandé d'aller le chercher, je vais y aller et devrais arriver ce soir. Je me suis arrangé pour mes parents donc s'ils t'appellent, je suis avec toi, ok ? Trouve toutes les excuses possible. Officiellement, je dors chez toi, genre soirée ciné, ok ?

Merci mon vieux, je devrais arriver demain avec Tom.

A plus.

Georg

**OoOoO**

Note :

(1) Les jumeaux


	31. Gustav, 25 août 2006

**Expéditeur :** Portable Gustav

**Destinataire :** Portable Georg

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Re : Der Zwillinge

25.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Georg,

Ok, bien reçu. Fais gaffe quand même sur la route : quand Tom est énervé, il peut faire des conneries plus grosses que lui (ce qui n'est pas dur, je sais).

Pour Bill, ça va. Jusqu'à tout à l'heure, il était dépressif et un peu à l'ouest, mais depuis que je lui ai dit que Tom venait le voir dès demain, il a retrouvé le sourire. Même s'il est encore un peu inquiet à cause de sa mère... C'est dingue, c'est comme si on venait de le remettre dans la réalité. Il s'est excusé pour les emmerdes qu'il nous cause et tout, il ne change pas. (rire)

Je crois que ça devrait aller pour sa mère, son beau-père s'en occupe bien. Il est de notre côté apparemment. Ne va pas trop vite quand même : je préfère des emmerdes plutôt que deux morts.

A plus Gustav.


	32. Tom, 25 août 2006: 2

**Expéditeur :** Portable Georg

**Destinataire :** Portable Bill

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Hier ist Tom !

25.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Schnecke !

Georg m'a passé son portable (tu sais que j'ai pas de crédit). Il est ici. J'arrive pas à dormir, je m'inquiète beaucoup : comment ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ? Essaye, j'arriverai demain en début d'après-midi.

P'pa n'est pas au courant que je me casse, je lui laisserai un mot avant de partir : pour lui, Georg est juste passé me voir pour me mettre au courant de quelques modifs pour le prochain morceau. Il est 23h50... J'ai hâte de te voir et de te serrer dans mes bras. Tiens bon, frérot, j'arrive. Les parents devront bien se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous séparer comme ça.

Gute Nacht.

Tom


	33. Bill, 26 août 2006

**Expéditeur :** Portable Bill

**Destinataire :** Portable Tom

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Hallo !

26.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Süβ (1) !

Content d'avoir ton mail dès le réveil, j'attends ton arrivée avec impatience. Gustav doit en avoir marre : je suis super excité (ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi, pervers !) depuis que je suis levé. Lui, c'est l'inverse, il bougonne : je crois que je le fatigue à être survolté comme ça.

J'aimerai bien que maman accepte le fait que nous soyons ensemble... Même si ça doit faire trop bizarre pour une mère... J'ai eu un SMS de notre beau-père : il dit qu'elle est plus calme depuis qu'ils ont parler et que le mieux serait qu'on discute tous ensemble... Je sais pas... Mais en même temps, j'aimerais bien lui expliquer que c'est pas un truc fait comme ça sur un coup de tête. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Uwa... Il est 09h30... Je me serais jamais levé aussi tôt pendant les vacances, une grande première ! Lol. Fais gaffe sur la route : il risque de pleuvoir !

Bis bald (2)!

Bill

OoOoO 

Note(s) :

(1) Süβ : mignon. Comme Schnecke, les garçons l'emploient pour la drague.

(2) A bientôt.

Notes 2 : réponses aux reviews !

Ena : Voici la suite. Content(e) que cette fic te plaise tant que ça.

Vanity (et Marion) : kikou vous deux ! Eh beh ! Ne meurs pas, Marion ! Pour ce qui est des fics HP, oui, je n'ai mis que « Plus rien dire sans toi », il y en avait une autre avant mais ça s'est barré en bonbon, alors... Deleted. Bon, je ne suis pas sûr(e) que la fin soit aussi trépidante que ce à quoi tu t'attendais mais bon...

Tania : Lol, je l'avais pas vu comme ça mais c'est marrant !

Alia : Maieuh, pas ma faute si sur tous les posters Tom a une tête à se faire martyriser (et par conséquent de uke) ! Lol. Et puis Bill a été seme : dans les toilettes du studio ! Lol. Et je pense que tu devrais aimer la préquelle, faut que je la termine par contre... Et que je trouve un titre... Argh !

Clairou-chan : Lol, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas que tu n'as rien suivi, c'est juste que je n'ai rien précisé. Gustav et Georg sont au courant : ils savent pourquoi les jumeaux ont été séparés, mais ils n'en ont jamais vraiment eu la preuve.

Dstine : Mais oui, c'est mignon ! Y a intérêt à ce que ça soit mignon ! Lol. Je plaisante, amuse-toi bien sur Dublin. Love.


	34. Tom, 26 août 2006

**Expéditeur :** Portable Georg

**Destinataire :** Portable Bill

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Scrogneugneu ! (de Tom)

26.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Schnalle (1) !

Georg veut pas rouler trop vite. Grmpf ! C'est dur d'attendre. On s'est arrêté, le temps de bouffer un peu. J'ai pas spécialement faim. Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de te revoir.

Je te rassure, il n'a pas encore commencé à pleuvoir. Mais si ça commence, alors je saurais pourquoi ! Lol. C'est vrai que t'es un lève-tard.

Je pense que ça serait bien qu'on discute avec eux, oui. J'aimerai dire à m'man qu'elle se trompe sur nous. J'ai pas envie d'être encore séparé de toi. Si jamais ça arrive, promis, je t'enlève ! Lol. Ah ! On repart ! Georg râle parce que je lui bouffe tout son crédit, lol, l'a pas de chance lui non plus. Je m'aperçois que nous somme de vraies teignes pour notre entourage. Héhé...

Bis gleich (2)!

Tom

**OoOoO**

Note(s) :

(1) Schnalle : boucle, comme une boucle de ceinture. Encore un terme de drague. Lol.

(2) A tout de suite !


	35. Georg, 26 août 2006

**Expéditeur :** Portable Georg

**Destinataire :** Portable Gustav

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Mission completed.

26.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Gustav.

Et voilà... Ils se sautent dans les bras... C'est-y pas mignon ? Enfin, ça me fait bizarre quand même de les voir comme ça. Même si je sais qu'ils sont ensemble... Je sais pas, je tique un peu. Je crois que je les comprendrais jamais : j'aime trop les filles, moi. Je t'envoie un mail parce que boosté comme il est, Tom serait capable de m'en foutre une juste pour un mot déplacé.

Bon, je te les laisse, je retourne chez moi. A toute.

Georg.


	36. Gustav, 26 août 2006

**Expéditeur :** Portable Gustav

**Destinataire :** Portable Georg

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Re : Mission completed.

26.08.2006

OoOoO

Merci de me laisser le bébé. Ça fait plaisir. On va appeler leur parents : mieux vaut qu'ils s'expliquent rapidement pour mettre un terme à tout ça.

Ne t'en fais pas : à moi aussi, ça me fait bizarre de les voir se bécoter (surtout sous mon nez, pas du tout l'impression de tenir la chandelle)...

Rentre bien.

Gustav.


	37. Bill, 30 août 2006

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Bill

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Tom

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Happy ende ?

30.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Süβ.

Voilà... Je suis content de te revoir... Finalement, on a gagné, ne ? J'ai pourtant cru que maman nous en voudrait encore longtemps. Si elle a accepté de nous laisser ensemble, elle n'a toujours pas accepté notre relation. Mais je crois qu'elle a compris que nous deux, c'est pour un bon moment, ne ?

Elle va être triste ta copine de plus te voir. Lol.

Bill


	38. Tom, 30 août 2006

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Tom

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Bill

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Re : Happy ende ?

30.08.2006

OoOoO

Hallo Schnecke.

Ouais, on a gagné la guerre. On peut être fiers de nous. Je suis plutôt content : m'man me reparle. Ça fait deux jours qu'elle m'adresse la parole. Au début, quand on s'est expliqué, j'ai pensé qu'elle ne voulait vraiment plus me voir du tout. Je crois qu'elle s'y fait quand même... Elle m'a dit « Tu sais, tu es quand même mon fils. ». ça peut paraître con, mais ça m'a fait super plaisir.

Et ma copine t'emmerde. Je veux pas la voir ! Même pas droit à une carte, té !

Par contre, c'est p'pa qui fait la gueule... Lui, je crois qu'il est pas près de se pointer... Il a juste appelé pour savoir si j'étais là et puis plus rien. La pilule est pas passée...

Tom


	39. Bill, 30 août 2006: 2

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Bill

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Tom

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Re : Re : Happy ende ?

30.08.2006

OoOoO

Lol ! La pauvre ! Tu la délaisses !

... Tu sais qu'on doit avoir l'air cons, quand même : on est en train de se parler via PC alors qu'on est dans la même pièce, à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre. C'est un peu « hallo, PC fixe ? Ici PC portable ! »

Bill


	40. Tom, 30 août 2006: 2

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Tom

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Bill

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Re : Re : Re : Happy ende ?

30.08.2006

OoOoO

C'est clair... Mais je l'aime bien, moi, ce PC portable ! Et puis comme ça, maman va pas te piquer une crise comme chez le psy ! Lol. Bon, ok, j'arrête de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Tom.


	41. Bill, 30 août 2006: 3

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Bill

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Tom

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Re : Re : Re : Re : Happy ende ?

30.08.2006

OoOoO

Tom ?


	42. Tom, 30 août 2006: 3

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Tom

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Bill

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Happy ende ?

30.08.2006

OoOoO

Ja ?


	43. Bill, 30 août 2006: 4

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Bill

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Tom

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Happy ende ?

30.08.2006

OoOoO

Ich liebe dich.


	44. Tom, 30 août 2006: 4

**Expéditeur :** Kaulitz Tom

**Destinataire :** Kaulitz Bill

**Pièce(s) attachée(s) :** aucune.

**Sujet :** Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Re : Happy ende ?

30.08.2006

OoOoO

Ich auch.


	45. Ende

Et voilà, ou comment se prendre la tête avec des petits mails cons. Lol. C'est la fin de cette fic. Un peu rapide peut-être, je vous l'accorde, mais la retranscrire par mail, je sais pas comment j'aurais pu faire autrement. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et je vous prépare la préquelle (qui arrive après, mais c'est pas grave).

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne rentrée (pour ceux que ça concerne) et à toute, les gens !


End file.
